His 'Perfect' Woman
by ClaireBoo
Summary: When Maka breaks up with Soul, in terms of bf and gf, Kid's 'perfect' image of her shambles. Maka was not the most diligent, presentable girl in class anymore. She is now the pigsty and emotional woman, almost a combination of Patty and Blackstar. Kid, determined to have Maka back, crashes in their apartment and does a Kid would only do. Make her his woman. A/N: There's OOC :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ Enigma

A/N: Uhh... no Prologue.

Oh, and I've edited a little from ch1-2 for cadence. Nothing's change. Much.

And for those new to seeing this Fanon, it's about getting Maka out of OCCness. Hence, not suitable for pure kiMa fans :)

* * *

Gold to green. When Death the Kid was introduced to the group, his eyes never stopped to admire Maka Albarn; Her sole existence flawless. Never had he seen not once, but on many occasions her dressed so well. Selfsame pigtails, unblemished cheeks, straightened garments. Sometimes he cursed himself for not being able to find something to fix about her – to _touch_ her.

But that was what made her his Perfect.

On days, Kid loitered away in class. Nothing he hasn't learned. Though, something he'd always be ceased to amaze; Maka's impeccable assemblage equal left and right, whole.

Gold to green. His stares would make her blush, unnerving her. She knew his reasons why. She was a dainty being. Though it didn't help the fact she was oblivion to her symmetries(, unacknowledged skills in such primping). His compulsive urges drove him crazy in love in all the wrong places! He wanted to plaster her in plastic, cased her in a glass block and stored her in the dark just like the rest of his fine arts – never to see day light again. It_ was _an obsession he won't deliver. Because, after all, she was his **best** friend and… that would just be horrific.

His turmoils, hers too… Actually – it was _everyone's_. If a frame needed fixing, he'd stop the group for "hap hazardous" measures, an adjournment to their life.  
Maka eventually became their sane inspector. She had her soul perception and the ring that prevented Madness affecting her. Plus, she had one of the highest intelligence amongst the group. If she couldn't find anything wrong with the frame, Kid was labelled 'insane', his Obsessive Compulsory Disorders stigmatize.

However, Maka couldn't help but think twice of his OCD and his inquiries of symmetry were sometimes a folly.

On their run they begin to develop their own mini scale mind to mind fight which only they shared. Kid was teasing her sight; A brow would mean 'Really? It doesn't look asymmetrical how many times I've looked at it.' His grin would say 'Keep looking – it's there.' Her wince, 'Liar.'

Red to green. It wasn't a matter of factly when Maka and Soul's relationship was announced. Those two have been together long before he came in the picture, or anyone by chance. Optimistic he wasn't.

"I just don't think those two look good together." He'd explained to the sisters.

Stopping her crayon drawing during a lecture, Patti somehow felt disrupted. "Why're you talking to me?" She asked unsophisticatedly, unconcerned.

Unlike her sister, Liz turned to Kid, big eyes. "That's cute! You're inlove with her, isn't it?" Her grin spread acrossed her face. She was so quick to conclusion.

"No, she just doesn't suit him. She's a more well-rounded woman and Soul's a lethargic man. Probably comatose if you ask me."

Liz bawled, "Whoop!" and clapped her hands together, as a final conclusion, "You're jealous!"

"Who wouldn't?" Kid, cracking a smile, was already absorbed to Maka's liking, "How does she do it? Her hair, always in the same spot; smiles never crooked; her laugh always the right pitch; clothes never wrinkled…"

Mental blankness: Liz wasn't sure whether she's looking at a boy in love, or a boy _way_ obsessed with his symmetries. "W-What does that mean?" She uttered.

"Oh," His head hits back to reality. "She's perfect."

**.**

Half to nine, Kid was seeping his feet into his shoe. 'Maka's not coming to my home as often', he deliberated. His mind cloudy when he proceed to flattening his attire and combing his hair to even sides; a procedure he continues to follow, but his head fogged of 'what of' his Perfect.

… It's been a year since Maka and Soul were together. Nonetheless, things continued in its ordinary and unordinary days.

Their affection for each other grew more and more substantial. She was always enclosed in his arm, and when they enter school she was always aligned to him at – to his dismal – _an angle_. It did irritate Kid how Maka becomes more loose. _Soul_ was even touching her in places he wouldn't dream of messing!

'Don't do that! It's just been straightened!' His mind chasten in agony. 'No! No! You're a…' His voice breaks into frustration and outrage, '… _**Monster!**_'

Days prolong and so did their puppy love. With sighs and reliefs, Kid, himself, was becoming tired. Maybe angry he felt, but that had nothing yet to do with his favourite woman. Not by affection at most. He wished them luck…

In his threshold, he surveyed back to his watch: Half an hour to spare, a lot more time than he had earned. He clicked the door close, ushering a moment of time, silence.

_Shibusen, Crescent Room

Finding his way to his seat, he exhales and cracked his knuckles. "One pencil to the left, one to the right…"

"Soul Eater." Stein called across the room. "Where's Maka Albarn?"  
Kid's eyes ventured to their seats, and find one absence.

"Uhm." Soul drawled, slowly lifting his hands above his shoulders; a sufficed unsettled man's feature, Death knew. "… She's not here."

"I know that." His voice continued apathetic… though his eye looked him, as if a subject.

Crimson's eyes perturbed, Soul had stretched, swallowed before he whiffed, "She's different."

Kid took the words and tried to connect it. _Unlikely_!

Maka was a strong and defined woman. She knew exactly what she was doing and everything else went along as an objective. Her sweet, sugary personality was also part of her audacity. Kid, and everyone else, at least, thought that.

The clock ticked giving him his order. It was time he continued in his fix 'perfect' life into that road. Six hours school he had, six hours he was going to stay in that fixed position, like **a silly statue**.

"I'm going to poke you." Patti said.

**.**

The bell ring, signalling the end of school. His race to the exit, per usual first, was suddenly over taken by Soul. Stupor for a second, he walked again. Curiosity follows.

"Yo!" Strong calloused hands stopped him in his track. These could only belong to Black*Star, seeing its gauntlets. "We're going to check on Maka! You, Liz and Patti wanna come?"

The girls hopped in 'Yes', but he replied, "No."

"How come?" Liz asked, addressing concerns and suspicion.

Honest to _his Father_, Kid wasn't sure why he said that; He shook his head, "I'll drop by later."  
They left with "Alright."

His mind, still cloudy. The sun did nothing to lift it.

Everyone else disappeared to Soul and Maka's apartment, but he choose to go later, earning him more time than he could horribly ask for.

He wouldn't mind measuring more frames. Precisions were the keys to his odd-like decree. Maka had mastered it before he even had the chance. His three white stripes stopping him only.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad now to look over his countless frames. For him, it gives him the pat on the back and glorious satisfaction he perfected something. It was his somewhat out of the ordinary compensation from the everyday ugly and asymmetrical images he sees.

Or you could just call it 'Obsessive Compulsory Disorder'.

His blocked head have left him in the familiar basketball court.

"How many steps was that?" his mind troubled more rather than his subitaneous arrival.

The siren of an ice cream van boomed in the playground, abrupting the peace with infantile symphony. Children crowd around the wheels and jumped offbeat. A line begin to form when like a fissure a woman crevice through it. Crumbles goes the children in a heap mess. Kid scowled at the unorderly manner they fail to line up, especially at the woman whom was the prime enterprise.

Much to his apprehension, he _recognizes_ the woman as she _daubs_ her mouth in chocolate ice cream. No he wasn't mistaken of what was presented before his **over-observant hawk** **eyes**.

Ash blonde hair, porcelain skin, green authentic orbs, the ones he usually gets himself lost in, the person infront of him was an abuse to the real Maka Albarn. Her hair was as if gunk and it gets jammed in a fan. Certainly, the woman did not look in the mirror before she left. She only wore a tank top, skimpy denim shorts, and is bare foot. Food scraps decorated her, **no**, it _demoralise_ her.

He rubbed his eyes more, he sees her scratching her crotch in public. His vision just got worse.

"Patti?" He spluttered.

The Reaper caught her attention. "No! Maka!" She hollered in answer. "I'm Maka Albarn!"

Those last three words drone him onto his back; _THUD. _

**Blackouts; 'Who the fuck was this woman?'**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ Special Case

He had sensed a blundering amount of thumping in his sleep. Added with unpleasant shrieking and crying, as if one lost its toys. Kid's reawakening from a faint, was a bad play scene. Probably a nanny's horror movie; mortification in general with the public carrying an unwanted child.

'But her thighs are soft,' he thought, fumbling into her creamy skin.

"Kid, you wake up this instance!" She bawled, hammering him and with many more passing stares.

'I don't want to. I don't want to see _that_ again.'

Maka give in her tantrums, after what seems about ten minutes time. Instead, she pursed her lips, holding back what seems to be tears, and dumped Kid near the sandpit. "Maybe he's dead."

Her witness, an infant child, whom to her convenience has a shovel. She broke it from the child's hand and succumbed to her new resolute: Kid was no longer alive.

**.**

"So what happened to Maka?" Black*Star asked again, unable to swallow the intel.

The gang have found themselves in Soul and Maka's apartment, awkward to the news. Black*Star surprised, and dry, Tsuabki, more concerned over Maka than Black*Star, as would, Liz mystified, and Patti continued gaping, like herself, unaffected.

The white hair teenager raked his tousled hair, and mustered his signature droopy grin. "The hell I know! All I wanted to do was watch some Tv! Sport was on!"

The rest of the group stared, blanked.

Evidently, Soul was confused and troubled. He couldn't stop staring into nothing so hard.

"Professor Stein said something about this, you said." Tsubaki lifts her hand, trying to come back to the subject.

"So, the Doc, cleared it up that Maka was affected with some kind of enhancing spell?" Liz tried to clarify things.

"More like a set-back spell." Soul scoffed. "But Maka's still Maka." He shrugged.

"Just different." They all said in unison.

'

_Death's City, Basketball court/ Playground

"Someone! Call 911!" She screamed, and exploded into tears. Her eyes closed by water and nose glob by snots as she chucked in more sand to the young reaper's body. "I'm going to bury this man!"

Two infants, boy and girl, stood staring. Watching her unhinged. "Isn't that Lord Death's son?"

"He's been dead for an hour now!" She growled.

"One minute hasn't even past." They both said.

"But you saw him died before me, right?!" She snapped, gritting through her words. "He just saw me and died! **Unforgivable**!"

The two stepped back, blanched. The woman was quite sensitive.

Another sand attacked Kid. Kid lay tranquil breathed in a ration. "ARGHH" He choked, and coughed some out. "What on my _Father's_ grave is happening – Stop splaying sand on me!"

"Kid…" She released the spade, and dropped to hug him, "… You're alive!" More sobs.

His face remains revolted, reminiscing previous events. "Of course I am! It's just because I saw yo –Look at yourself!" He pushed her away, raged. "Why you are so darned messed up?!" He shouted to her dressing. A heat emulated rooted from his love for symmetry. It won't let him reconsider her actualisation. Just.

"I am not messed up." She said with eyes wavering as much as her lips.

He arched an eyebrow to her unexpected reaction. Was what he said so _offensive_? If so, where's the '_Maka Chop!_'. He wouldn't even mind an insult, as long as it's smart.

"What's wrong with you?" He tried again.

"Nothing."

_Nothing?_ She was really testing his patience.

"Okay, I'll tell you." She pushed herself up and stood there, staring at the sun. Almost like Blackstar; an idiot. A smile broadened and she beamed. "I've just broke up with Soul!"

"Uuh –Uh" Kid stuttered, suddenly overwhelmed to his joyous news. "Th-that's horrible!" He concludes to play the friend that comforts others when down. However, she isn't down. "You shouldn't be happy, too!" He bellowed, severely confused.

"Why not?" she asked.

Everyone did have the right to be happy. Every being, even Kishin perhaps. Only this was ridiculous. "Who're you and what have you done to _my_ Maka?"

"I am Maka." She _pouted_.

Unsure, Kid could hardly see anything palpable. Her green were the only features that made him continued believing. Believing she was still in that body.

His use of soul perception also could not see anything bemusing; it was her, alright. It just needs to reverberate back to her appearance!

This was stressing his head, muddle it if it can. He cannot want to live with a being that's remotely to the Maka he build up to be, _his Perfect_. Where was that serenity, where was _her dignity_. This was all out of order. Kid needed to get Maka back. Get her fix. Fast.

"AAH!" She yelped, hands in the air. Kid have brought her to his arms and she was unsuccessfully fighting him off. "What're you doing Kid?! I haven't finished my business here! I need to get those two children!" Her words sounding maddening, as if she'd want to put them to burial too.

"Oh, your _business_ is finish!" He huffed, "I'm returning you A.S.A.P!"

**.**

Ding. Dong.

"Kid…" Maka begin. Her self, scared of the very location.

Owls hooted in ivory black forest. Barks sometimes snapped in the background. And eyes, maybe three or more, blinked metres from them.

They stood there waiting infront of Stein's daunting patchwork laboratory. The stitching covered the paveway to the obsolete building. Everything else grey and dark.

Maka tighten her grasp into Kid's garment. He was shaken by this, both out of affection and of fear of asymmetry. He removed her from their proximity, wide eyes, as he found random food scrapes appearing on his shoulder, and head. Somehow.

"I can't go here again. Not alone." She shivered. "Not without Soul."

"Why not?" He looked down to her, finding her scared a bit cute.

"I just can't."

"Oh!" He remembers, recollecting some past time memories: when they were once younger. While Kid watched, Maka and her three other friends, Soul, Black*Star and Tsuaki visited with due to their inadequate soul collectings. "Stein tried to dissect you!" He whooped to her chagrin.

She glared at him, "You're starting to sound like your father."

Kid smirked at that.

Bzzt. "Hello."

"AAAHHHH" They both jumped to the sound of the speaker. Kid dropped Maka, unceremoniously.

He batted his knees, and quickly maintained his posture. "Death." He started.

"What?"

"Death the Kid – I'm Death the Kid."

"Oh." Stein almost got the wrong message. " You're Lord Death's son. Whaddayu want?"

"I'm here for you to look at Maka Albarn's condition. It may not be apparent._ Actually_, it is." He eyed Maka from top to bottom, and cringed at her repulsive site.

"What?" She spat, returning his insult.

"Something is definitely wrong with her." He muttered to himself and turned back to the speaker. He pressed on. "This morning she did not go to school – "

"That happens." He interrupted.

"This afternoon, I found her with vulgar clothing and stuffing herself with chocolate ice cream – "

"It's probably some break-up." He yawned.

Kid's eye was twitching; almost running out of evidence. Whatever he says, the Doctor says it's normal. This wasn't _normal_. It's Maka!

Kid _was_ interrogating with a quack.

He cleared his throat once more. He will try and investigate the problem himself. "Has Soul Eater come back with Maka odd, by any chance? From some kind of mission, perhaps?"

"…"

"…"

"Yes."

"What is it?" He leaned in the speaker, closing his ears in. His body flat on the wall, and eyes filled with anticipation. Stein took a really long time to answer.

"…Maka was hit by an enhancing spell, or rather the other way around spell."

"Uh –huh." Kid nodded, awaiting more.

"It will cause her to experience mood-swing, much faster, and … become more sensitive. Like, stupid sensitive."

Kid rubbed his temples, and wonder if this strained Soul and Maka's relationship.

"The spell just makes her sensitive. That's all."

"So… How do you fix it?"

"…"

"Professor?"

From the building, Kid hears the rumbling of roller-wheels rolling towards the entrance. The door shut open with a heavy bang, and there was Stein with all types of syringes, knives and what-nots to his calibrations. His eyes vapid, searching; his mouth crazy, tongue sticking out; his nostrils flaring, but with instincts. He was crazy, and someone was going to get dissected.

"Uhm. I have to go." Kid gulped, ungluing himself from the wall. He tried to grab a hand, but nothing. "Maka?"

She had disappeared.

He turned to the exit of this landscape and found a speck, human shape.

"I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Maka repeated to herself, running.

Kid groaned, and summoned skateboard Beezlebub and makes his way to take Maka by the leg again, carrying her bridal-style. "Gotcha, Princess." He teased.

But she was wailing.

"Maka, if you don't stop screaming and shaking we're both going to drop! And STEIN!" He shouted over the speed of his Skateboard. His warning worked, it small her to a whimper.

"Just get me back home…"

He sighed, with relief, she has calmed down.

Knowing more did help, even if it's the synopsis of her condition. He could relax knowing Maka wasn't really Maka. He giggled, a bit insanely. "You're not Maka."

"I AM!" She barked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ Romance and Households' disputes

In the lovely small apartment, is what Maka used to cherish and tend for, like her own pet. She'd clean the surface of the fur, bug spray for fleas, _deals_ with its furballs, THROWS out the litter box and **STERILISE THE DAM CAT!**

Her home was another thing. It was taken plenty of care and was always up in tip top shape. Kid would always compliment a thing or two and never stopped. He like how she handled things, her home. It said it was loved. No one could have done it better than Maka herself, the grade A student. Something you'd expect from that teenager.

"Fuck, this place _stinks_!"

Kid doesn't usually swear.

"I fucking hating this place already! It's a landfill and it's full of shit!"

He usually doesn't.

"Soul, someone has to take out the trash! You can't keep letting Maka do all the chores!"

Soul sighed deeply and moved reluctantly towards the pile. "I don't like it," he groaned.

"Oh shut your whining. I do this at least eight times!"

His expression never looked more surprised. "Of course you do. And I'd believe you."

"You have misplace the word 'lovely' with 'rubbish'." Kid said nasty. "I hope you know very well as much as I do – I now hate this place!"

Kid was complaining to himself.

There was unemptied trash bags building up, a mountain it looked. It spread across the corridors and finally blocking one's room, Soul's. The kitchen was unattended for a long time. Dishes grew and so did flies. What was supposed to be table sets and put on display placed wrongly (on the ground). Dust made themselves home to their television. But Soul said, as long as I can still see through it I don't have to get up. Kid wondered how the pizza stuck itself on the ceiling. That usually happens for most grotesque movies.

The two did not bother fighting back. Kid complained on and on for hours. He knew alot about cleaning, that he went on about some controversy… about _cleaning_.

**.**

… _3 HOURS EARLIER…_

"Here we are."

"This is really stupid. I feel sick to the core already."

"… You don't usually tell me your thoughts upfront."

She cackled. He opened his eyes wider.

"Y-You will be alright, won't you?"

"It's just a bathhouse. What's the worst that could happen?" She never stops mocking him.

"Black*Star peaking on you…" He said lowly, looking away. The ribald ravages in his head.

"Woo – Hoo!"

That was not Black*Star. That was Maka. And she's gone again.

He heard a splash at the other end of the building. She must have made for the swim.

"Are with her?" The registrant asked.

"Yes. I'm also coming back to bring her new clothes. She must change." He meant both figuratively and bona fide.

'

Meanwhile, at Soul and Maka's apartment_

"You're living the dream, Soul! My partner would never let me live like this!"

"Hey, don't just go eating out of our fridge." Soul called from the couch, and he turned to Tsubaki rummaging over the drawers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my hairpin new Maka never returned." She dug harder into the woods.

"You should relax too."

"I like giraffes! I like giraffes!"

"Tell your sister to shut up!" Soul growled. "You have no idea how disrupting it is!"

"Even for infomercials?" Liz sit her hand on her hips, amazed.

"You don't know what you'll miss."

"What?"

"Moisturisers."

Okay, maybe Liz understood a bit of that. She did have her manicure fanatics and foundations. It did make you look 'cool'.

"Hey, Soul!"

"What is it, Black*Star?"

"What's this rugged thing on the floor? It's all furry, trickly and hard."

"Oh _that_. That's Blair."

**.**

… _PRESENT…_

"I hate it! I hate it! I hate this fucking household!" Kid was stammering on the floor, making sure each word he said was with conveyance.

"Oh weg uh geh itt alfready." Black*Star said through a sandwich. "Maha isg respanshibli forg his."

"Someone get this guy a translator. I don't understand him either way."

"Have you talked to Professor Stein yet?" Liz asked.

"Yes. It was a nutcase."

"Let's go to Papa then!" Patti swoops in.

"Oh I was just thinking about that."

"Yeah, but who's going to look after Maka when we're gone?"

"Not Soul." Kid grimaced.

Unfortunately Soul didn't hear the remark.

"I'm also here listening." Maka grouched back in the kitchen.

"I thought you wouldn't listen. You always were running off and about. Someone should put a leash on you." Kid said, nonchalant.

"Dammit. " She muttered to herself. "I should've put you down then and there."

Kid turned white.

Patti mumbled, "What're they talking about?"

"I think… from Kid's reaction… Maka did something really… really… horrible."

"Oh this." Soul climbed up the couch and leaned into their conversation. "I would be too. She tried to bury me."

"It's because you guys don't like me!" She hissed.

"Maka, we do –"

"Soul doesn't get me anymore! He's always on the couch and giving that stupid darn tv more attention than me! I don't think he ever looks at me! We were dating and then this! Suddenly tv was family!"

Everyone else stared at Soul platonic.

"Whaat?" He shrugged. "I just thought Darren would feel lonely."

"You gave your tv a name?" Kid gnarled.

"It's – you wouldn't – that's not the point!"

Kid took Maka by the hand and pulled her to a room.

"Hey guys!" Black*Star yelled with something indescribable on his left hand. "Your cat's not dead!"

"The hell I am!" Blair coughed. "This place is just crazy without Maka."

**.**

He shut the door behind them and pulled Maka to his chest. Her head covered herself into his fabric.

No one had realised it yet. Her feint attack towards the group and her raw relationship with Soul spoken of, brings about her most sensitives. Maka poured herself into him.

Kid rubbed her back in circles. "You are really weird, you know that?"

She chuckled and pounded softly to his chest. "Not as weird as you." That was true.

He sighed and hugged her more. She smelt better than before. Maka had groomed earlier and she was now in her plaided skirt, trench coat and boots. He could appreciate her better this way, his Perfect. "Maka you forgot to… "

His hands caressed her hair, and she jolt a bit.

"Let me put your hair up, as you always did." He said.

He found pieces, identical, on a table and proceeds to making the twins. Maka stayed in him, while he fumbled the job.

"Here, I'll take it from here." She jerked his hands away and, with proficiency, she finished it. It wasn't with a blink of an eye, it was solid work.

Kid was stunted. "Maka?" he uttered, disbelievingly.

"What?!" She snapped.

"Nothing…You look pretty."

* * *

A/N: I am pouting right now. I didn't bother with a Beta Reader… When the time comes, it will!

There were so many picky ones, I can say. So picky! D:

When I grow up to be a Beta Reader, I will not be as stingy! Haha, I'm such a happy trooper sometimes. Mind that.

SO, I think I should reply to one reviewer here, 'cause. It seems important. I think it also shows recognition… be thankful! X) maybe.

**Dark-moon wolf 14** thankyou first! About the making of this story, there is a very KiMa obsession side. I only started this story because there was OC's pairing with Kid. OC that are also opposite to Kid's liking and that's when my head went "NOOOO only Kid and Maka!". So, yeah.


End file.
